Onimous
Onimous is a sentient statue kaiju that first appeared in episode 4 of the 2000 animated kaiju show, Kong: The Animated Series titled Dark Forces Rising. History Kong: The Animated Series Dark Forces Rising After Ramone De La Porta removed most of the Primal Stones from Kong Island, Harpy was able to escape her statue form and begin to search for the seal of Chiros, which would bring she and Onimous' master back to full power. After searching the island and locating the seal, Harpy returned to the Temple of Chiros to find that Lua was there and was preparing to seal Chiros away again with the remaining Primal Stones. Harpy quickly cast a spell on the shaman in order to use her power in resurrecting Chiros. Harpy took Lua and the seal of Chiros to the volcano where her master was prophesied to rise again and began the ritual. She was quickly interrupted by Kong, and she sent her minions after him so that she could continue. When he had finished her minions, and Lua had been freed by her friends, Harpy attempted to fight Kong, but was quickly swatted away. Much to Harpy's pleasure, Kong then threw the seal into the lava, which would allow him to return to power. Back up in his temple, Chiros was not powerful enough to leave the temple, but did possess Onimous in his statue form to fight Kong. Onimous did not reach his full organic state due to the bodily possession, and Chiros was defeated by Mega Kong and left Onimous' body. Onimous remained in statue form, but Harpy was able to fly away. Reborn After sensing that his age old rivals King and Queen as Rahni and Uulak of Atlantis had been reborn in the bodies of Lua and Eric Tannenbaum IV, Chiros sent Onimous and Harpy to apprehend them before they used the power of the Great Crystal to destroy him. When they located the reborn royals, Harpy descended from the ceiling with a horde of ApBats and took advantage of the Atlanteans attacking their other rival Jason Jenkins over the possession of the bodies they had inserted their consciousnesses into, and attacked them both from above. The humans formed a truce, and they were able to defeat all of the ApBats, and Kong managed to grab Harpy out of the air and fling her at the temple wall so hard that she disintegrated into dust. Onimous then dropped in to join the fight and the humans attempted to use the Great Crystal against him, but the concentrated life force of the beam only powered Onimous up. Kong then Merged with Jenkins and destroyed the Great Crystal. He then quickly sent Onimous hurtling into a wall, where he melted into liquid. The Hidden Fears After Kong was poisoned with Mindcrawler venom, Onimous was called to lay siege to his lair. When he arrived, he was faced with Jason Jenkins as a Cyber-Tyrannosaurus. Onimous quickly defeated Jenkins by punching him so hard that he was forced to come un-merged and the Tyrannosaurus retreated. By that time Kong had recovered and and came to battle and punched Onimous in the face. Harpy then called for them to retreat. Renewal In an alternate dimension, a Red Onimous was used an an opponent for Kong in a test of his worthiness to be the Protector of Kong Island. Kong ultimately decided to battle Red Onimous instead of saving some stranded dinosaurs. Despite Onimous' best efforts he was defeated and dropped into a ravine. Category:Characters and Monsters